What's Been Heard
by Shi Cala
Summary: B/V Vegeta hears what Trunks is saying to Goku. And now has to decide if he wants the future to happen or not. But he better hurry, cause Bulma's engaged to Yamcha. R+R please!
1. Default Chapter

What's Been Heard 

A.N.- My first B/V story.

Leila- Just tell them what the basic summary is.

Author- *glares at Leila* Well, Vegeta hears what Trunks is saying to Goku, so now he has to decide if he wants the future to actually happen. But he better hurry up cause Bulma is engaged to Yamcha.

Gohha- At least it's no Romans hearing Gods voice, jumping into a river and drowning.

Author- *sweatdrops* Don't start with that again!

Gohha- Romans! Romans! Romans!

Author- Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Er… anyway on with the st-

Aialia- Story. Yeah, sure. Not until you throw a party.

Nina- Yeah, you said you would.

Ama- You promised.

Author- *pushes her friends away* I don't own DBZ.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Bye, Bulma. Have a healthy baby!" Goku said, flying away. "What's he talking about?" Bulma asked. Vegeta seemed frozen, he knew. His saiyan hearing had allowed him to hear Trunks. _No, it's not possible._ He thought. Yamcha swung his arm over Bulma, "Maybe he was talking about us, babe." To most that _would_ make sense, but Vegeta knew. _Wait, now that I know, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen._ Vegeta thought. But he felt a bit of jealousy that Yamcha was marrying Bulma. "Yeah." Bulma said. "Well, I got a game to play, so see ya later." Yamcha flew off.

"Wait! Aw man. How am I going to get back? I left my capsules at home." Bulma muttered. Then she felt herself being picked up. "Huh?" She looked up. Vegeta was flying towards Capsule Corp. He didn't say a word, but his mind was yelling at him. _What are you doing!? She'll think something's up. Or just be confused. Remember, you can't let what that boy said come true._

Vegeta touched down at the door. He dropped Bulma. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" She saw him walk towards the gravity room. "Jackass." She muttered. She headed inside, went to her room and decided to catch up on some sleep.

"Woman! Get up. Your idiot parents are gone and I'm hungry." Bulma groaned, she dragged herself out of bed, whirled open the door, and glared at Vegeta. "Get it yourself!" "Woman," "My name is Bulma! Not 'woman'!" With that she slammed the door, except for the fat Vegeta stopped it. "Get me some food now." Bulma glared at him. "Fine, but don't bug me again!" 

Bulma went downstairs and began to make him some breakfast. Her parents were in Ireland for vacation and wouldn't be back for two months. At first she thought of poisoning Vegeta's food, then decided not to. "Here." She put down his breakfast and headed back upstairs. Then got into bed and slept, for ten minutes because the phone started to ring. 

"Hello?" She yawned into the phone. "Hey, babe." "Oh, hi Yamcha." "Listen, babe, I won't be able to make it to our date tonight." "Oh?" "Yeah, they scheduled another game." _Oh, as if, your probably just going out with some bimbo._ "That's okay, Yamcha. By-" Bulma began, but Yamcha had hung up. She knew he was cheating on her, but she just didn't want to end up alone… 

Vegeta watched as Bulma hung up the phone. "Why do insist on dating and marrying him, if he cheats on you." "Because, I don't want to end up alone…" Bulma said, then left. Vegeta shook his head, earthlings were weird and confusing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author- Done.

Douchu- Hi, bestest friend.

Author- *frowns and glares at Douchu* I'm not your friend.

Psycho- Sure you're not, Chalks.

Author- Don't call me Chalks.

Myno- Why not? Chalks.

Author- *raises an eyebrow* What was that?

Golo- He called you, Chalks. Bestest friend.

Ianac- *looks at Chaka shrugs and shakes his head.*

Author- At least on person doesn't call me Chalks or bestest friend.

Douchu- Bestest friend! When are you throwing that party.

Author- How do you know about the party, I didn't invite any of you.

Golo- Yeah, but we decided to come anyway.

Psycho- Yup, we're gonna crash your party.

Myno- *grins and nods*

Author- *looks at Ianac* What about you?

Ianac- *shrugs* I'm not gonna crash the party, but they'll probably drag me along.

Author- Okay. If you're just being dragged along… *beats the crap out of Psycho, Douchu, Golo, and Myno* 

Ianac- Since Chaka is busy, I'll have to be the one to tell you to please r+r. Thanks. Ja.

Author- *looks over and smiles quickly* Ja!


	2. Apology

Author- This is not a chapter. It's an apology. What's Been Heard was delayed but will be up again in a few days and Changing will be completed. But, those two will be my only stories, I've decided to give up writing. Which is why Christmas Time Romance and my other stories have been deleted. So I'll finish them, but then that's it. Sorry.


End file.
